Madness of Love
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Amor: Enfermedad terminal que nos nubla la mente y nos obliga a cometer locuras. Altamente contagiosa, pues nadie -ni siquiera el mismo Ludwig- es capaz de huir de su control.


**FanFic Identity Card**

***Title: **Madness of Love  
><strong>*Author: <strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR  
><strong>*Uploading Date: <strong>08.09.2011  
><strong>*Summary: <strong>Amor: Enfermedad terminal que nos nubla la mente y nos obliga a cometer locuras. Altamente contagiosa, pues nadie -ni siquiera el mismo Ludwig- es capaz de huir de su control.  
><strong>*Pairing: <strong>LudFeli y puede que otras pairings más adelante~ (No se las digo porque sería SPOILER y, entonces, ¡adiós sorpresa! D:)  
><strong>*Disclaimer: <strong>¡Himaruya Hidekaz! ¡Himaruya Hidekaz! ¡HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ! ··· Pues creo que quedó claro que Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, ¿no? C:  
><strong>*Advices: <strong>Muerte de personajes, sangre y cosas derivadas de esto (lo constataré antes de comenzar los chapters ´w`)  
><strong>*Others: <strong>Narrado en primera persona C: (Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada en primera persona)~  
>Eso, narred (?) by Ludwig~ No se asusten por el lenguaje (?) D:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.- La Carta (Introducción)<strong>

La enfermedad del desamor(1).

Así es como algunas personas denominan a la esquizofrenia. La misma gente que me acusó de ella. Las mismas personas que me encerraron en esta cárcel de locos. Una cárcel mullida y blanca; falsa apariencia tras la que se esconden oxidados barrotes de hierro, muros de ladrillo feo y desnudo y dios sabe qué cosas más.

¿Hoy para el desayuno? Zumo y sopa en una habitación a la que irónicamente calificaban de comedor. ¡Ja!, hasta los comedores de mis antiguos campos de concentración(2) se podían considerar tales en comparación con esto.

La comida al mediodía y la cena, además de cualquier alimento que se me ofrezca en días venideros, consistirá en lo mismo, por no mudar sus costumbres; al igual que consistió en lo mismo en días pasados.

Luego de las comidas nos soltarán en un patio interno, sin Sol, sin cielo, sin la luna y sin ninguna posibilidad de verlos. Allí, nuestros "médicos" -más bien, matasanos- se mofan de nuestra desgracia. Lo sé porque por suerte aún pertenezco a la minoría cuerda; la minoría que realmente NO debería estar aquí. El resto de los internos no se suele dar ni cuenta...

Una vez acabado "el paseo" -como ellos lo denominan-, volvemos a nuestras habitaciones monocromas, de un blanco tan blanco que hasta daña la vista, en las que solo somos poseedores de un fallido intento de cama. A pesar de todo esto, pocas personas -las del "grupo cuerdo"- conseguimos tener algo más que un podrido camastro, y muchas veces el camino para conseguirlo es odiosamente difícil. Yo mismo hice cosas de las que siempre me arrepentiré solo por conseguir una hoja mugrienta y arrugada y medio lápiz mordido con el que poder escribirte esta carta. Con todo esto hay personas que, debido a su locura, ni cama tienen. Son los que se hacen llama "casos extremos": personas tan locas que ni un sitio donde dormir les ponen, porque, según los jefazos, "ni sabrían cómo ni la utilizarían".

Por suerte casi divina yo tuve la ayuda de algunos loqueros que comprendían mi causa. Si no, ya haría más de un mes que habría pasado al lado de los casos extremos.

Esas personas me caen bien. En algunas ocasiones manteníamos reñidas conversaciones sobre política, economía o, simplemente, el mundo en general; y siempre quedan asombrados por mis conocimientos, comentando cosas como "has debido de vivir siglos para llegar a saber todo eso". No saben quién soy en realidad.

Ah, pero esas peleas amistosas ya casi se acabaron: muchos de ellos fueron trasladados a otro manicomio o despedidos, y al resto se les tiene prohibido hablar con los internos. Seguramente temen que les contagiemos nuestra locura.

Para mí, los que quedan hoy día son como un luminoso haz de luz en este sitio tan oscuro, -irónicamente lo escribo desde mi habitación blanca-, y mi entretenimiento asegurado. Mi única manera de escapar un día más de la locura de los tranquilizantes a cada hora, las drogas escondidas en las bebidas y nuestra "mierda-de-ración-diaria-a-la-que-llaman-comida". Algunos, -y por increíble que te suene-, intentaron con todas sus fuerzas y poderío defenderme ante los tribunales y explicar al cabeza hueca que controla este lúgubre cárcel que yo debería estar en la otra, en la de barrotes mohosos y uniformes naranjas. Y, a pesar de que sé que lo hicieron con toda su buena fe, sigo en desacuerdo con esa idea.

Yo no debería estar en la cárcel, sino muerto. Sí, debería haber cumplido la condena de muerte que me impusieron, pero como siempre, las leyes "defensoras" del pueblo -ahora ya no tan útiles como lo solían ser por costumbre, o eso quería creer-, impidieron de lleno que se completara esa profecía.

Y no, no me arrepiento de ello; no me arrepiento de haber sido candidato a la inyección letal o a la silla eléctrica; como tampoco me arrepiento de ninguna de mis malas acciones pasadas -que, recapacitando, no son pocas-, como haber provocado mortuorias guerras mundiales.

No me arrepiento porque ni una sola ni todas ellas juntas son capaces de alcanzar ni la mitad de la atrocidad que, a causa de mi descontrolado genio, me obligué a cometer. Una atrocidad debido a la cual, una vez muerto, no sería merecedor ni del más profundo de todos los niveles del malvado infierno. Entonces solo me quedaría la nada, la tentadora oscuridad y mi conciencia durante un tiempo infinito, solo, para reflexionar sobre todos mis siglos de vida que ya se habrán ido, para siempre.

Ah, solo a veces me odio por haber abolido la condena de muerte en mi país. Sin duda, ahora muy mala decisión.

Todo esto, imagino, te resultará harto confuso. No importa si es así, no deber martirizarte por ello; es normal que, al fin y al cabo, no consigas recordar nada. Pero, como carece de sentido que leas esta carta sin tener en tus recuerdos todo lo ya pasado, te lo explicaré. No he de preocuparme por el tiempo, pues aquí, en este cielo de demonios, me sobra tanto como las ratas en un alcantarillado.

Te contaré cómo comenzó mi nueva vida, cómo transcurrió. Te narraré, aquí, en estas hojas rebosantes de grasa, todo lo que ocurrió, a fin de que, una vez lo hayas leído, puedas recordar cómo aquel fatídico día accedí a deshacer mi pequeña burbuja de aire de un golpe certero.

Te contaré todo... y más.

* * *

><p>(1) No, la enfermedad del desamor no es la esquizofrenia (Eso me lo acabo de inventar por lo sano), sino... ¡La diabetes! XD Pero como no tenía sentido internar a un Ludwig diabético (?), decidí que mejor sería acusarlo de esquizofrenia. Además, tiene unos cuantos puntos para ser otra enfermedad más de las muchas causadas por el desamor :3<p>

(2) Que yo sepa, no había comedores en los Campos de Concentración. Al menos no para los presos. Sería demasiado lujo, ¿no? (Pobrecitos ;_;).

No sean malas personas, denme una oportunidad y, de paso, dejen Review~~ ówò Y les prometo que les maullaré de forma moe (Promesa no canjeable si eres Francis y/o te pareces a él en psicología D:).


End file.
